


Its Like Butterflies In Your Stomach

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has gone most of his life wondering when there would be that one sign that he'd found his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Like Butterflies In Your Stomach

Most people knew about how they'd find there soulmate through dreams. On the occasion that they didn't, it was something they anticipated everyday of their life. Always wondering if they'd be sick to their stomach or find the same bruises and marks on each others skin. Ryan however didn't have a dream explaining to him how this would happen. He was on edge every time he met someone, but when nothing happened he had felt so much disappointment. But Ryan had some hope, he was going to be entering his new job at Rooster Teeth and he'd have ample opportunity to meet people. Even though he'd basically lost hope, he was willing to try still.

Burnie showed him around, having given him the job. Ryan had met almost everyone and once again he felt disappointed that he hadn't found someone. Burnie sighed and opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office."This is were a bunch of idiots play games, I assume you'll be joining them." Burnie had a smile on his face. Ryan looked at the scene before him, an obviously British man screaming at a man with a moustache and tattooed to get off of him. Others were watching. "Hey, guys. This is Ryan, he's gonna be working here now" Burnie explained. The British man stood up, "hello! I'm Gavin, that's Geoff, Michael, Ray, and Jack" he pointed to each individual.

Ryan's eyes stopped on Jack, there eyes met and they stared for a while. Ryan could feel his stomach twisting, and he glanced over the man's body. He felt his hand begin to burn, "ow, what the fuck?" Ryan held his hand close to his eyes to inspect the small J that had been burned into the top of his hand. He could see Jack was looking at his hand too, the bearded man walked over and grabbed his hand. "Let me see" he looked at Ryan for permission. He nodded slowly as Jack ran a thumb acrossed the irritated skin, tracing the letter. He held up his hand to Ryan to show the small R on his hand. Their eyes met again, "so...you're it hu?" Jack scoffed a bit. "Guess so" Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well I can say that some unknown forced picked a good one" Jack laughed.

The rest of the room was silent as the two hugged each other tightly. "So...you're...soulmates?" Gavin asked, a bit confused. Geoff rolled his eyes, "obviously. Its kind of like our bruises Gav" he tried to explain. "Oh!" Gavin smiled and looked at the newest bruise on his wrist that he'd gotten from Geoff a few days ago, knowing that Geoff was showing the same. Ryan chuckled a bit before they were lost in each others eyes again. "Oh come on just kiss already!" Ray shouted from his seat in the corner. Jack shrugged and looked at Ryan who shrugged too, they leaned in slowly before their lips met softly. Ryan smiled and the warm sensation that was moving through his body and swelling in his stomach. Jack pulled away, "you felt that too?" He asked, curious. Ryan nodded as he laced his fingers with Jack's. He didn't have to wait anymore, he finally found his soulmate and he was perfect.


End file.
